1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf clubs and more particularly to design of golf ball putters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf club "irons" and "woods" do not vary substantially in design from manufacturer to manufacturer. The same cannot be said for golf ball putters which are available in an almost unlimitless variety and which are available separately from the rest of a set of clubs.
That there is such a wide variety in putter design and construction is indicative that the putting portion of golf is both difficult and frustrating, and that what constitutes a good putter is very subjective. Most non-casual golfers have favorite putters that they swear by so long as their putting is good. Yet when they are in a putting slump they frequently turn to a new or different type putter to cure their game. Other players who have never had a good putting game may go through a succession of putters looking for an elusive type which would help them.
Another apparent reason for the continual introduction of new and often relatively exotic, types of putters is that use of the latest type of putter is often considered a status symbol. The pride of ownership may actually stimulate a user's game for a time.
To meet this wide range of individual taste and preference in putters, as well as in genuine attempts to improve putter performance, all shapes and styles of putters are made. Still, regardless of design and construction a feature in common is that most, if not all, have a preformed face region designed for impacting the golf ball. Failure to hit the ball with this region usually causes slight to moderate twisting of the club and results in a misdirected ball. But, in order to be effective, provision must be made to enable the user to quickly and accurately align the preferred region, the ball to be hit and the cup or other target point over a wide range of lighting conditions ranging from bright sunlight to near darkness. Heretofore available putters have been deficient in providing such alignment means.
In addition, to accurately control the path of a putted golf ball, a predetermined amount of overspin should be imparted to the ball. Most known putters are, however, provided with flat striking faces which impart either no spin or else incorrect spin to the struck ball.
For these and other reasons, and in spite of the large variety of putters, available, improvements in putter design are still required to improve putter performance.